


Such a Rollercoaster

by rosepetalrichie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill is whipped, Bill takes care of drunk Stan, Drunken Shenanigans, Eddie is still a mom even when drunk, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stan's a little reckless after a few drinks, based on the iconic tunnel scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalrichie/pseuds/rosepetalrichie
Summary: Stan had opened the back window, with laughter that could only be described as raucous, maybe ecstatic. He was crawling out into the bed of the truck one limb at a time, and with each one, Eddie’s yelling grew fiercer.“Stan, what the hell are you doing? Stanley, get back in the truck-!”The music only grew louder.And Bill was in awe.





	Such a Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> My very, very late secret santa for bichiekaspbrough on tumblr! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> The song is 'Rollercoaster' by Bleachers! Very much a tunnel song, definitely fits the feel I was going for.

Loud laughter and joyous energy filled the air, the brightness of grins nearly illuminating the cab of Richie’s truck aside from the occasional dim highway street light that passed by. Bill was sat up front next to Richie, and both of them were drumming their fingers along to the beat of the song currently playing, while Stan and Eddie sat in the back, both gripping brown bottles of beer and exchanging small talk.

There was a split moment of almost silence as the previous song ended, and the next one began. Stan leaned forward mid-drink and tapped Richie on the shoulder. “Turn it up,” he said, and Richie smiled and turned the stereo knob forward, the volume now almost overpowering the sound of the engine.

_It was summer when I saw your face  
Looked like a teenage runaway_

Bill turned his head to see Stan still leaned on the console, finding it amusing that for once, Stan didn’t have his seatbelt on- it wasn’t like him, but then again, Bill stopped counting how many beers Stan had had after the first 3 or so. 

The light came and went, repeatedly brightening up the profile of Stan, who was grinning ear to ear and tapping his hand in rhythm. He turned towards Bill, their faces now only inches apart, and Stan giggled again, the smell of alcohol and faint cologne filling Bill’s senses. Bill had only had two beers at this point, but with how much of a lightweight he was, he was feeling quite tipsy and couldn’t help giggling along with the curly-headed boy aside him.

_Oh god I never thought we'd take it that far  
Some killer queen you are_

Stan sat back down, his large smile still spread across his features, and a short but loud bout of laughter spilled from his lips.

“Mmm, Eddie-” Stan snorted, and thrust the bottle in his hand towards the other boy. “Hold- hold my beer.” Eddie complied, with a slightly questioning look. Stan turned around towards the back window of the truck, and Richie looked in the rear-view mirror with a smirk, knowing exactly what was happening. He only turned the music up even louder.

_Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go_  
_I think about it everyday and night I can't let go_  
_Man, I'm never the same_

Stan had opened the back window, with laughter that could only be described as raucous, maybe ecstatic. He was crawling out into the bed of the truck one limb at a time, and with each one, Eddie’s yelling grew fiercer.

“Stan, what the hell are you doing? _Stanley, get back in the truck-!_ ”

The music only grew louder.

_We were shotgun lovers  
I'm a shotgun running away_

And Bill was in awe.

He was turned around in his seat, watching- no, staring, with a slightly slack jaw and eyes glazed over with the effects of the alcohol and wonder and almost love. Stan’s eyes met his for a moment, and the look they shared was one of pure adoration.

_So come a little closer_  
_There was something I can tell yeah_  
_You are such a rollercoaster_  
_And a killer queen you are_

Richie cheered Stan on, almost shrieking, and banged his palms on the steering wheel, roaring laughter from his gut, while Eddie took turns scolding Stan and Richie. Bill had a wide smile and rolled down his window for a better view. Stan was stood up in the bed now, his head of golden coils flying wildly, much similar to his half unbuttoned shirt that caught the wind like a flag.

_Rollercoaster, I don't say no  
Rollercoaster, when you don't say no_

Bill was the one laughing now, joining Richie in hollering in encouragement, and he threw his fist up into the night sky.

_And it's such a rollercoaster_

He could’ve stayed like that forever.

_Some killer queen you are_

Blissful and euphoric.

* * *

Bill hoisted Stan over his shoulder, and they both waved to Richie and Eddie goodbye. Bill made his way up to his front door, fumbling with his keys, while Stan mumbled (and mostly slurred) a song that Bill didn’t recognize.

He carried Stan to his bedroom, gently placing him on the plush blue duvet, and went over to his dresser to grab a pair of pajamas.

Stan sat up and locked eyes with Bill, his gaze soft and gentle, and Bill could swear he was going to melt in a puddle.

“Bill?” Stan’s voice was quiet and had almost a whine to it- a sign he was obviously tired.

“Yeah?” Bill answered just as softly and gripped the sweatpants in his hands.

Stan’s look was pleading, and his arms stretched out in front of him, his hands making a grabbing motion. “Please. Don’t feel good.”

Bill chuckled and set the clothes aside, making his way over to the bed, and sat next to Stan, while the other wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Bill rubbed his back, and prayed that Stan was still just tipsy enough to not be able to notice Bill’s rapid pulse. 

“You’re a… a good friend.” Stan mumbled in Bill’s shirt.

“R-really?”

“Mhm. Like… a _really_ good friend.”

Bill’s exhale was shaky.

“Like-” Stan snorted with a giggle. “Like maybe even good enough to _kiss_.”

Bill was silent. Was this just drunk Stan or was he sobering up and confessing?

“I think you had too much to d-drink, Stan.”

“I think you’re a smarty pants who likes kissing pretty boys.”

Bill wasn’t opposed to kissing Stan. He’d thought about it plenty of times, but he didn’t feel like this was actually Stan talking.

“D-do you really want to?”

Stan nodded into the crook of Bill’s neck, before lifting his head and looking straight into Bill’s eyes. His hands moved up to the sides of his face, long, slender fingers resting on Bill’s jaw.

“Do you?”

Bill nodded, eyelids fluttering. 

Stan leaned forward, lips lightly brushed against Bill’s, and Bill softly sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. And then they were kissing- gently, slow, the taste of beer on their lips, and good. Stan pulled back after a bit, moving his hands from Bill’s face to his shoulders. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they both starting giggling, and pressing quick kisses to each other’s faces.

Stan flopped back onto the bed with a content sigh, and Bill followed. Their hands intertwined between them.

“I still don’t feel good.” Stan quietly groaned.

“H-h-how many beers did y-you have?”

“I dunno.”

“How many, Stan?”

“Like… six. Maybe seven.”

“Oh my _god_.”

And they laughed.

They laughed together.


End file.
